


Wicked Game

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alemania niña es puro amor, F/M, Feli es una niña muy linda, Lovi enamorado es un idiota, No sobrepasa el drama de la vida adolescente, Puede que haya bastante angst en algún momento
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: ¿A qué juego perverso juegas para hacerme sentir de esta manera?¿Qué cosa perversa haces para hacerme soñar contigo?¿Qué cosa perversa dices, nunca te sentiste de esta manera?¿Qué cosa perversa haces para hacerme soñar contigo?





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Géneros: Romance, angustia, AU  
> Advertencias: Nada por ahora(?)  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia.
> 
> Holaa! Vengo con mi primer fanfic de Hetalia 💕 (Algo atrasado, ya murió todo el fandom, pero tenía que escribirlo, la idea solo rondaba por mi cabeza todo el tiempo) y bueno, también es el primer fanfic que escribo con una pareja hetero como principal, es todo nuevo, así que espero que les guste♥

Había estado nerviosa la mayor parte del viaje, no sabía cómo distraerse para borrar la ansiedad, sabía que aún quedaban al menos dos horas, pero estaba demasiado feliz de volver a su hogar que no quería esperar más.

A su alrededor toda la gente parecía simplemente tan tranquila y ajena al enorme remolino de emociones que era en este momento, lo que, si bien le parecía increíble, porque de seguro le daría vergüenza que alguien pudiera notar el desastre que era en ese momento. Como por arte de magia su celular sonó anunciando un mensaje solo unos segundos después de dar el que debía ser el trigésimo suspiro en lo que llevaba de hora.

**_«— ¡Espero que estés teniendo un buen viaje! Estoy muy feliz por verte, llega pronto, ve~—»_ **

Sonrió levemente, con algo de nerviosismo, era Felicia, su mejor amiga, y aunque habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que la vio, habían mantenido una buena relación y se habían comunicado constantemente a través de cartas, mails y videollamadas. Extrañaba su hogar, a su familia y a la familia de Felicia, con los cuales se llevaba bien en general ya que siendo vecinos desde que ella tiene memoria y además mejor amiga de su hija, había pasado gran cantidad de tiempo en aquella casa, tal como Felicia lo hacía en la suya... En serio necesitaba llegar pronto.

**_☼————————————————☼———————————————— ☼————————————————☼———————————————— ☼————————————————☼_ **

Escuchaba gritos por todas partes de la casa, sus padres y su hermana estaban vueltos locos arreglándose para asistir a la cena de bienvenida que los vecinos habían preparado para su hija, la cual por cierto no era de su agrado, él como el buen hijo y vecino que era estaba aún acostado viendo su celular, realmente le gustaría poder levantarse y buscar sus audífonos, pero se sentía demasiado a gusto en su cama como para levantarse, lamentablemente no era capaz de escuchar nada prácticamente, y bueno, ahí, en ese momento la mejor idea del día se le reveló; gritarle a su hermana que se callara de una vez...

Bien, gran idea no había sido, fue por eso que solo unos segundos después su madre llegó gritando a su habitación, volviéndose aún más histérica cuando vio como este no estaba ni siquiera bañado. Y comenzó el caos, Lovino tuvo que ser arrastrado al baño por su hermana y sermoneado desde la puerta del baño por su madre, su padre realmente no parecía interesado en cualquier cosa que él hiciera, así que solo siguió con lo suyo.

Una vez bañado se dirigió a su habitación, y tal y como pensó... Su madre o su hermana, sepa Dios cuál fue, le había dejado ropa encima de su cama. Chasqueó la lengua, frunció el ceño y sin si quiera inspeccionar más a fondo la ropa, abrió su ropero, eligió su vestimenta y bajó. Se arrepintió inmediato de hacerlo cuando Felicia, su hermana, comenzó a atacarle con preguntas y comentarios sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Se notaba emocionada, demasiado, su cara parecía la de un ángel, aunque él estaba de testigo que esta era más como un demonio hecho especialmente por sus padres para torturarle. Bostezó dejándose llevar de la mano por Felicia, al parecer ya estaban todos listos, así que partieron a su destino inmediatamente, con su madre intentando calmarse, con su padre siendo indiferente y con su hermana irradiando felicidad, él como siempre llevaba su ceño fruncido y cara de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Beilschmidt, que fue más pronto de lo que hubiese querido, su madre cambió toda su actitud a una más relajada y sonrió mientras se acercaba a tocar el timbre. Inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta, pero antes de siquiera poder ver quién era Felicia lo empujó, a él y a su padre también, por cierto, y saltó a los brazos de su amiga, pues era obvio que había sido ella quién abrió la puerta si su hermana había hecho tal tontería.

Vio como la puerta se había quedado abierta y las dos chicas habían desaparecido, su madre solo soltó una pequeña risa y su padre entró, saludando a la madre de Monika, quién ya había aparecido para atenderles.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar a la casa se dio cuenta de que en el living estaban dos personas más, Roderich, a quién conocía gracias a Gilbert, quien era la otra persona, realmente no entendía la relación de esos dos, se suponía que se llevaban mal, pero pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. Se acercó al albino y movió sus piernas las cuales ocupaban todo el sofá, hizo un espacio suficiente para sentarse.

— ¡Hey, Lovino! Pensé que no vendrías, ya estaba dando por muerta esta cena—dijo el albino, el cual ahora había acomodado sus piernas sobre Lovino, quién le regaló una mala mirada, pero aun así no lo movió.

—Bastardo, sabes que Felicia no me dejaría escapar—soltó un bufido y dirigió su vista hasta Roderich, quién solo estaba sentado mirándolos con cara de hastío y tomando un té, escuchó una risa por parte del alemán y dirigió su vista a él nuevamente—Además pensé que tú serías él más feliz teniendo a tu "pequeña hermanita" por aquí—le mostró una sonrisa burlona y él otro solo refunfuñó sobre algo inentendible.

**_☼————————————————☼———————————————— ☼————————————————☼———————————————— ☼————————————————☼_ **

La rubia se sentía ahogada entre los brazos de su amiga, quién la había atacado apenas la vio y hasta ahora, como unos veinticinco minutos después de eso, aún no la soltaba. Le era inevitable sonreír, estaba feliz de regresar y poder estar con toda la gente a la que quería otra vez, aunque había llegado durante la noche anterior no había sido capaz de dormir lo suficiente por los nervios.

—Feli, por favor, suéltame, necesito respirar—soltó con voz tranquila y acariciando la cabeza de esta con cariño.

Aunque era altamente imposible que su castaña amiga pudiera causarle algún daño físico con la escasa fuerza que esta tenía en verdad necesitaba espacio, a pesar de llevar años siendo amigas nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a la efusividad de Felicia.

—Te extrañé mucho, Monika, ve~ las otras chicas en la escuela me estuvieron molestando, así es que Lovi tuvo que defenderme... Lo que no salió nada bien—La alemana soltó una pequeña risa, solo imaginar a los dos italianos tratando de enfrentar a alguien era divertido, eran realmente cobardes.

Iba a preguntar por Lovino cuando desde la planta de abajo de su casa se escuchó el grito de su madre llamándolas a comer, lo que claramente hizo que Felicia se olvidara de ella por un tiempo y bajara rápidamente, seguramente entre tropiezos, hasta la mesa, sonrió internamente por eso.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa solo estaban ella, Felicia, sus padres, los de la italiana y Roderich, el cual no tenía idea de qué hacía realmente aquí, no había rastro de Lovino o su hermano por el lugar.

Bueno, quizás había hablado demasiado rápido, a los segundos se escucharon risas provenir desde fuera del comedor, sabía que la más escandalosa era de su hermano y suponía que la otra que sonaba burlesca era de Lovino. Cuando estos por fin entraron, Gilbert se dirigió a ella y la tomó por los hombros haciendo que quedara de pie, confundida por la repentina acción de este, no tuvo tiempo ni a reclamar cuando su hermano se dirigió a Lovino y con la mejor pose de pavo real orgulloso le habló.

— ¡El asombroso yo se enorgullece de presentar a su pequeña y bella hermana, Monika! —aunque el acto fue desconcertante para la rubia todos los demás parecieron tomarlo con humor y rieron, su madre sólo obligó al albino a soltar a la pobre chica y lo sentó a un lado de esta, mientras Lovino tomó asiento a un lado de su hermana.

—Señores Vargas, Lovino, es un gusto verlos de nuevo y les agradezco por haber venido—luego de superar un poco la vergüenza, la alemana fue capaz de hablar y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—También nos alegramos de verte otra vez, Monika—habló esta vez la madre de los italianos, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

—Habla por ustedes, yo no quería venir—inmediatamente se escuchó un quejido del italiano, su madre le había dado un tirón en la oreja.

El comentario fuera de molestar a la rubia le causó gracia, parecía que el italiano no había cambiado mucho realmente.

—Perdona a Lovino, sabes que es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo—la señora Vargas le sonrió algo apenada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—No se preocupe, no me molesta—sonrió de vuelta intentando mostrar que en verdad no le molestaba. Dirigió su mirada a Lovino, quien al verla mirándole solo le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y volteó a hablar con Felicia, quién no parecía escucharle en verdad.

Monika solo rodó los ojos y siguió hablando con la madre de los italianos, la cual parecía increíblemente interesada en ella.

—¡Estás mucho más grande que la última vez que te vi! Aunque era obvio que serías alta—sonrió algo avergonzada por eso, no le gustaba mucho ser alta, medir 1.73 teniendo quince años era llamar demasiado la atención—me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que te habías ido a Alemania a una escuela militar, pero veo que te hizo bien, tienes una mirada más segura—y más vergüenza para la rubia... Era tierno de alguna manera que la madre de su mejor amiga la estuviera halagando tanto, pero demasiada atención en casos así la hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Yo creo pareces un chico—y ahí está, la segunda mejor idea de Lovino en lo que iba del día, en definitiva, merecía un premio.

Ahora además del tirón de oreja de parte de su madre se llevó también un golpe en las costillas, cortesía de Felicia y una cuchara en la cabeza por parte del albino... Increíble.

Monika se sintió desconcertada por el comentario, esta vez sí se molestó, solo un poco, de todas maneras, sabía que el italiano siempre era así con ella, así que no hizo nada al respecto, otra vez sólo aceptó las disculpas de la madre de su amiga y siguió respondiendo a la conversación, Lovino no volvió a hablar en todo lo que la cena duró.


End file.
